The Metals Series
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: A series of one-shots focussing on the relationship of Theta and Koschei, from the beginning until the bitter end, including a TenSimm!Master epilogue based around a gorgeous little scene from End of Time Pt2. Reviews are love!
1. Gold

**The Metals Series**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own _Doctor Who_...it's sad, I know...**

**A/N: So, a few people have messaged me over the past couple of months asking if I could put all my Metals series into one story so that it's easier to find, which makes sense 'cause even I have trouble finding them on my profile! And I finally got around to it today (stupid uni work preventing me from doing it earlier) so I hope you guys like it!**

**A/N Take Two: I'm like a magpie when it comes to reviews...they are shiny things that distract me from work and therefore I love them a lot, so feel free to leave them!**

**...**

**Gold**

The twin suns, glowing golden spheres in the burnt orange sky, sunk below the intensity of the red hills. They cast a faint pink glow across the glass of the Citadel as two boys lay in the long crimson grass and watched the sky blaze.

…

Theta's lower lip began to tremble and his blue eyes glistened with tears. Koschei sighed and let his eyelids drop; he didn't _do_ crying. It didn't change anything, though, Koschei mused. Theta was beautiful when he cried; there was something otherworldly about him when the crystal droplets formed shimmering trails down his cheeks, something ethereal, when no other sound but his tiny choking breaths seemed to exist. Still, he couldn't admit that.

"_What are you crying for?"_ he demanded, the brusque tone of his voice seemingly waking the other boy from his daze. Theta wiped his face on his sleeve, brushing his floppy brown hair out of his eyes. He looked at Koschei and shrugged.

"_Don't know," _he muttered quietly, suddenly embarrassed. _"Seemed like the right thing to do. It's beautiful here. I never want to leave."_

Koschei studied him for a moment, noting the sincerity of his expression, and then he said, _"You'll have to. My father will send you home."_

"_I know…"_ Theta whined softly. _"I just meant that I wish time would stop. Right here, right now."_

"_That's stupid. Why would you want to stop time? We _control_ it! All that power, can't you feel it, Theta?"_

"_Of course I can. I just…I don't want it…"_ He looked up at his best friend, his blue eyes huge and pleading, as if Koschei could take it all away; the power that frightened Theta so much that he would never stop running away from it.

Koschei bit back his angry retort and stared at Theta. He really meant what he said; all Theta wanted was to stay right where they were, together. It wouldn't last, Koschei knew that. The drums in his head ticked over the time that was passing; waiting, just waiting for the call to arms. It was coming; he could sense it; the drumbeat getting ever stronger, ever faster. He couldn't stop it. Instead, he looked at his friend and smiled. A performer's smile, his never-ending act.

"_We're golden, you and me. The Children of Time itself. We can stop it, or change it…if we really want. We're golden, Theta…just like that sky."_

…

Darkness spread across Gallifrey, the deep oceanic blue sweeping across the sky, cutting through the trails of orange left by the planet's suns. The scarlet grass appeared almost black in the fading light; a sea of verdant waves, breaking against the mountains and the great glass dome of the Citadel. In the grass, right in the middle of a midnight field, there were the imprints of two boys where they had been lying on the ground. Their laughter echoed through the silvery trees, leaving a trace of gold wherever they ran.


	2. Silver

**The Metals Series**

**Silver**

The winters of Gallifrey are the tales of legend. The silver leaves on the pale gold branches of the forests quiver in the slightest breeze and fall into the crimson grass with effortless grace. From the highest peak of the Citadel, it looks like the fields are bleeding magnesium; the silver-white of death, to afford for new life.

…

Koschei's cold hand curled into a fist, blocking out any contact from the boy next to him. Theta was unabashed by this and reached out his hand, warm fingers just touching Koschei's freezing knuckles before finding their hold around his balled up hand.

"_Rassilon, Kos! Your hand is like _ice_!" _Theta whispered in awe, rubbing his thumb across his friend's frozen fingers.

"_Well you don't have to hold it!" _Koschei said indignantly, pulling himself away from Theta with a slight pout. Theta paused for a second, watching him, and then pulled Koschei's hand back, interlocking their fingers; the perfect union of fire and ice.

"_No, no…I _want_ to…" _he said quickly. Koschei looked down at their entwined fingers and quirked an eyebrow. Theta's hand-holding tendencies had never been this…_desperate_ before.

"_This is…_new…" he said carefully. Theta looked at him, his blue eyes widening in apprehension of what was coming next. Koschei's moods were notoriously difficult to predict.

"_Do you…do you like it, Kos?"_ he asked tentatively. His voice was so quiet that it was barely audible and his breathing was uneven. Koschei froze, his face the picture of surprise, and then slowly, the faintest pink blush spread across his cheeks, warming the silver of the moonlight that threw shards across his expression. He shook his head quickly and shrugged. He couldn't tell Theta the truth, even now.

"_S'ok, I suppose."_

A small smile spread across Theta's face and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"_Kos…?" _he began, wheedling slightly. Koschei stopped dead and looked at his friend.

"_Yeah…?" _he said with some trepidation, willing Theta to continue.

"_Can I try something?"_

"_Depends what it is…" _muttered Koschei guardedly.

"_It's nothing really…it's just that your lips look, well, blue…and I thought…" _Theta was losing his coherence, stumbling over the words as they spilled from him. Koschei's eyes widened. _He knew._

"_You thought what?" _Koschei demanded, but all his confidence had disappeared and he was without his only weapon.

"_I thought that I could maybe warm them up for you…" _Theta's voice was so small and quiet that Koschei barely heard him.

_"Speak up, Thet. I can't hear a word when you whisper like that…"_ The words were supposed to be powerful, but they just sounded quietly excited.

"_I said…um…I said I thought I could…um…" _Theta's words failed him. They hung in the air, like insubstantial silver threads and suddenly Theta sighed. Words were overrated under the snowy moonlight and his hand reached up awkwardly, as if he was not entirely sure what to do with it. He brushed Koschei's downy hair away from his face and pulled himself up slightly, brushing Koschei's lips with his own.

They stayed like that for a moment, their lips never moving, just touching. It was barely a kiss, but while they stood still, Koschei's hand moved up into Theta's brown hair, running his fingers through it as if it was the blood-red grass they loved so much. Theta's thumb stroked Koschei's cheek lightly, exploring the texture of his skin where it felt slightly furry with the onset of adulthood. Finally, after what seemed like a whole eternity of waiting, their lips began to move in sync, fitting together like pieces of an intricate puzzle. Pushing the boundaries of friendship into uncharted territory; as if it had somehow been forbidden._ Their whole world disappeared._

They broke apart, gasping for breath, staring at each other. They both knew that they couldn't go back after that; they would never just be friends again.

"_That was…"_ Koschei began.

"_Different,"_ muttered Theta. _"I know."_ And then he grinned sheepishly.

Koschei held out his hand and flexed his fingers, spreading warmth to their tips. He stretched them towards Theta.

"_Do you want to hold my hand?" _he asked, confidently, almost childlike.

"_Yes."_ Theta said firmly, taking the other boy's hand in his own.

…

It is said that the Time Lords of myths and legend and the stories of a thousand years had winters without any warmth. When the slightest thing could turn to silver ice with the tiniest movement. The winters of Gallifrey held no colour, merely powdery white snow and silvery leaves amongst dying blades of crimson grass, when not even the twin suns had strength enough to shimmer across the frosty landscape. But in one field, one shimmering silver field, there was a cloud of pure gold dust, where two boys had walked in search of some elusive warmth.


	3. Tin

**The Metals Series**

**Tin**

The river glittered, reflecting the blinding light of the twin suns, the silver blue of the calm water casting shards of warm light across the faces of two boys as they sit on the crimson river bank, holding each other's hand and watching the world pass them by.

…

Theta stared at the glistening water, utterly mesmerised by its beauty. He had always had an eye for the beauty that everyone seemed to miss. That was what had drawn him to the boy lying next to him. Koschei wasn't remotely interested in the water. He had seized the opportunity to watch Theta uninterrupted. Theta was so…uncertain of himself that he never let Koschei just sit and look at him, even though that was all Koschei really wanted to do. He still couldn't quite believe that this unpredictable, beautiful boy was his.

Theta finally tore his eyes away from the river and looked at Koschei, who turned away so quickly that he just knew that Theta had seen him looking. Theta smiled shyly, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks. He could have been part of the landscape, Koschei thought.

"_That water looks so good, Kos…" _whispered Theta, barely concealing his own excitement.

"_Well go for it, then, Thet. I'm not going to stop you." _Koschei sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes Theta acted like he was still fifty…he was such a child!

"_You're not coming?"_ Theta pouted, he looked like he'd just been kicked.

"_No. I'm happy here. Don't let me stop you."_

Theta looked at him for a second and then quickly pulled off his Academy robes and jumped head-first into the silver blue water. It almost reminded Koschei of tin, the way it looked so flimsy and yet so strong at the same time, almost like Theta himself. He watched the strange curving ripples that hit the crimson riverbank as Theta's strokes sent waves through the glittering water. He arrived back at the bank and pulled himself up out of the river. He shook his wet hair out his eyes and shivered. This time, Koschei didn't bother to hide his stare.

Theta was tall and gangly, his pectoral muscles barely beginning to be defined but in the brilliant sunlight, he glistened. A million diamonds glancing off the water droplets that clung to his skin. Koschei couldn't even begin to describe it, nor could he attempt to tear his eyes away. He was transfixed. Theta noticed Koschei staring and bit his lower lip, a small worry line appearing on his usually perfect forehead.

"_What is it, Kos?" _he asked quietly, looking down hurriedly when Koschei's eyes met his own for one burning second.

"_I…you're…but…"_ He had a thousand words to describe Theta, usually derogatory or simple, but now…they all failed him. Nothing could describe the way this boy, this simple, shy boy made Koschei's hearts pound through his chest; the way the sunlight danced across Theta's body; the way he smelt…that perfect concoction of salt and air and grass. _Fresh…perfect…beautiful…_None of them were enough.

_"Kos…"_ Theta began, desperate to break the silence.

"_Don't. Just stop talking. Right now."_ Koschei forced the words through gritted teeth as he concentrated painfully on keeping his breathing as even as possible. He finally got himself under some sort of control and exhaled loudly.

"_Now…come here and let me kiss you, you idiot," _he demanded, watching Theta's grin spread across his face as he flopped down onto the grass beside him.

There was no grace in Theta's kisses; he was sloppy and awkward, but that was what made them so endearing to Koschei. He didn't want anyone to take control when he was quite happy in his exploration without any assistance. Their lips smashed together clumsily, Koschei's tongue pushing carefully into Theta's mouth. There was always some new element to their kisses, as if they hadn't quite finished discovering what they could and couldn't do. They just wanted to try things and see what happened, because they knew that the other would never reproach them. Their trust was an instant unbreakable bond.

Carefully, Koschei's fingers traced across Theta's bare shoulders and down the planes of his skinny chest, smoothing the downy hair that was matted slightly from the water that still glistened across his skin. Theta shivered and enfolded himself into Koschei's warm arms. Koschei's fingers continued to stroke across Theta's exposed skin, tickling him slightly with their light touch as his mouth moved to Theta's neck and he placed unfamiliar butterfly kisses along his jugular. At this myriad of new sensations, Theta pulled back slightly, unsure.

"_What are you doing, Kos?"_ he enquired shakily, his breathing speeding up as he did so.

"_Exploring you."_ Koschei replied, unabashed. He had seemingly recovered the power of speech.

_"Just…hold still, Thet. _Please._"_ he whispered, continuing with his ministrations, muttering marvelling words like, _'amazing'_ when Theta jumped slightly as the cool breeze of Koschei's breath hit his skin or, _'beautiful'_, when Theta smiled into a kiss.

When Koschei was satisfied, they lay in the scarlet grass and just held each other, knowing that they belonged to each other, whether they were prepared for that or not. As the shadows began to lengthen across the burnt orange sky, transforming it into a dusky blue, Theta finally sat up. Leaning back on his hands, he looked at the other boy and grinned.

_"Kos?"_

"_Mmm?"_ Koschei's reply was muffled by drowsiness as he stared sleepily at Theta.

_"Can I put my clothes back on now? Only it's getting cold and I'll have to go back soon…"_ he faltered, waiting for Koschei's response.

"_Oh. Right. Yeah, 'course you can." _It stung him that Theta had to leave but something fluttered in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Theta hadn't referred to _'going back'_ as _'going home'_.

_"Kos…?" _Theta said, his words smothered by the robe that his head was stuck in.

_"What?"_

"_Do you love me?"_ Such a child, thought Koschei, but even so, he paused before answering.

_"Don't be silly, Thet. Come on, let's go back."_ Theta smiled. Koschei hadn't called it _'going home'_ either.

…

Just as the sunlight had done earlier, the moonlight shimmered across the surface of the water, which was now even more silver blue than it had been during the day. The rays of light flew across the landscape in their reflected paths, and followed the tracks left by two boys who walked to their separate houses hand-in-hand and later, dreamt of each other under the cover of dusty tin-coloured stars.


	4. Copper

**The Metals Series**

**Copper**

During the autumns of Gallifrey, the fields reflected the sky; that burnt orange copper that comes with fading daylight and shadowy trees. In the Prydonian Academy of the Time Lords, two boys grew together behind the high bronze walls and dreamt of the crimson fields of their friendship.

…

Koschei leaned back against the uncomfortable wooden headboard of Theta's Academy bed and sighed. His eyelids fluttered shut slowly and he listened to Theta's pen scribbling furiously, skittering across the paper with incredible fluidity.

"_Are you ever going to stop writing that stupid thing, Thet?"_ he enquired without bothering to open his eyes. The boredom in his tone was seeping out despite himself; he tried to be different around Theta. _For Theta._ _"I finished it _weeks_ ago!"_ He stifled a yawn, whilst Theta finally turned and looked at him, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he did so. He left an inky smudge on the tip of his nose and Koschei hopped off the bed and kissed it. He just couldn't stop himself.

"_It's got to be done, Kos…if I don't finish it, I can't choose my name…"_ Theta whined, sticking his bottom lip out slightly and chewing on it worriedly. The choice of a Time Lord name was a life-changing event and Theta didn't intend to miss out on it, no matter how many snide remarks Koschei made about it. The truth was, Koschei had chosen his name years ago and Theta was still deciding and it was causing more arguments than either of them wanted.

"_Mmm…"_ Koschei muttered, leaning back onto the pillow and drifting back into sleep.

A sharp repetitive tapping roused Koschei from his sated reverie. At first, he thought it was the drums again. _The never-ending drums._ Until he realised that instead of four insistent knocks, there were five. _One. Two. Three. Four…Five._

"_Come in!"_ Theta called and the door opened slightly. Koschei sat upright and scrambled for his outer robes to make himself seem presentable. Theta's visitor was a girl who Koschei recognised from their History of Time lectures and vaguely remembered was called Ushas. She had a waterfall of coppery hair and warm liquid-amber eyes and if Koschei had been even remotely interested in anyone other than Theta, she would definitely have appealed to him.

"_Are you ready to go, Thet?"_ she asked and Koschei's head snapped back as if she'd slapped him. No one but himself had ever used Theta's pet name before; it was their personal familiarity that this…_intruder_ had no right to presume!

"_Oh…um…I…uh…yes. Yeah…definitely…"_ Theta was stumbling over his words like an inexperienced little boy. Koschei would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so painful. He desperately tried to push away the memory of their first kiss in a frozen field when Theta's teeth had chattered as he tried to force flirtatious words through innocent lips, but it was impossible.

Only when he reached the door did Theta finally remember Koschei, still sat on his bed, still watching him go.

"_Oh. You'll be alright without me for a few hours, won't you, Koschei?"_ A punch to the stomach this time; still, it would teach those stupid butterflies to know their place.

"_Just go, _Theta_. You obviously _want_ to." _The words slithered through Koschei's gritted teeth and hung in the air between them. It was all he needed to say. The door closed.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes trailed into hours. Koschei had never felt time drag on for so long; it had always felt like such a rush, those days of sunlight and kisses and red grass stains. He'd almost wanted to slow them down so that he could savour every last millisecond of Theta's smiling company.

When Koschei finally heard Theta's warm laughter heading towards the blank wooden door, he almost thought that he might be dreaming it. He'd spent the afternoon recalling the last time he'd made Theta laugh like that; their last day by the river when he'd learnt that Theta's left knee was ticklish. He hadn't wanted to miss an inch of him. It wasn't a dream; the door swung open and Theta looked mildly surprised to see Koschei still sitting on his bed, staring at where the door had been.

"_I'm sorry, Kos," _he said quickly, anticipating an argument.

"_What for?"_ Koschei replied, as if he was only mildly interested.

"_For leaving you alone today. I shouldn't have done it but Ushas…"_ he trailed off into silence, blushing slightly.

"…_is beautiful?"_ Koschei finished. _"I noticed."_

"_Sorry…"_ Theta muttered again.

"_Tell me, Thet,"_ Koschei's voice was as smooth as silk but there was a hint of malice buried in it. _"Does she kiss you like I do? Does she know _exactly_ how you like to be touched? Does she make you scream like a girl?"_ Theta shook his head, shocked by Koschei's sudden outburst of anger. Koschei raised his head to look into Theta's eyes and a fleeting shadow of fear crossed his face.

"_Do you love her?"_ he asked sadly.

"_No."_ Theta said firmly. He had never been surer of anything in his entire life. There had never been anyone but Koschei. _"I'm sorry, Kos. I really am."_

"_I know."_ Koschei enveloped Theta in his arms and held him there, willing him to try and escape again. When he didn't, Koschei relaxed and stroked Theta's hair lovingly. He wished time would slow down for them but instead, he felt it slipping through his fingers. He pulled back and studied Theta for a moment, noting every freckle on his face and every fleck of grey in his blue eyes before he finally spoke.

"_I've changed my mind about my new name."_

…

The twin suns set over the high towers of the Citadel, coating the Prydonian Academy with an inky shadow. The copper-coloured sky melts into the horizon as all things become dark and change falls over Gallifrey. A chilling breeze is stirring in the peaceful night air as two boys clutch at each other like drowning men and dream of the sunlit days by a silver-blue river, under a burnt orange sky.


	5. Lead

**The Metals Series**

**Lead**

Gallifrey's usually burning sky appeared leaden in the weak light. The strength and brilliance of the planet's twin suns was waning and leaving the horizon streaked with dull grey. The mighty Citadel was a hive of activity; the Time Lords running out of their most precious treasure as they prepared for war. At the highest peak of the Prydonian Academy, two young Time Lords watched the approach of their own destruction.

…

Koschei stood on high and watched. He stared out into the abyss of space and time, willing the Daleks to come for him, itching to fight. He had been a warrior from the very second he had first stared into the Untempered Schism and now every inch of him bristled with power and energy at the excited promise that his destiny foretold.

Theta watched him with the sense that the end was coming. He watched Koschei with the concern of a lover; appropriate, Theta supposed, that he should look at him in that way. Theta had been in love with Koschei since that first bright day in their brilliant crimson field…so many years ago.

"_Don't go, Kos,"_ he pleaded carefully.

"_I told you not to call me that anymore,"_ was Koschei's only acknowledgement that Theta had even spoken.

"_I don't like your new name, Kos. It feels dangerous."_

"_I _am_ dangerous! Don't you see? I was _born_ for this! Born for war, for bloodshed and battle…"_ Koschei's outburst was fiery; a blaze of longed-for glory seeping through his voice like ink onto paper.

"_Not to me."_ Theta's voice was small but he threw all his trust into those three powerful words. _"I don't want to lose you, Kos…"_

"_So? It's not your decision anymore…_Doctor._" _Koschei's retort was bitter. Neither of them liked the other's new name; it felt wrong to refer to each other as _'Doctor'_ and _'Master'_ when their entire relationship had been a blur of _'Thet'_ and _'Kos'_ and lazy sunshine kisses.

"_Stop it, Kos. We're alone now, you don't have to play the battle-hardened soldier."_ Theta felt just as bitter as his companion and his words were disapproving.

"_Oh, I forgot. You'll be _healing_ everyone, won't you? _'The Man Who Makes People Better'_? Will you fix _me_, Doctor?"_ Theta flinched at Koschei's sneering tone but spat out his angry rejoinder with equal malice.

"_It's better than wanting to _dominate_ them. _Your_ choice of name is a psychiatrist's field day!"_ The room spun as Koschei's fist connected with his jaw. Theta crumpled to the floor with shock.

Hot tears spilled from Theta's eyes before he could stop them. They hit the stone floor, resonating a splashing sound around the high walls. Koschei's stony posture relaxed immediately and he crouched down next to Theta, winding his arms around him. He half-expected Theta to shrug him off but he didn't.

They lost track of how long they stayed there, clutching each other as Theta's body shook with strangled sobs. After what felt like an eternity, Koschei moved slightly so he could see Theta's face. His blue eyes were huge and swimming with still unshed tears and there was a large red imprint on the corner of his mouth. Koschei kissed it lightly, resting his lips against Theta's warm cheek. The second their foreheads touched, the world around them disappeared and became a haze of spinning colours; crimson, silver, blue, copper, gold. The colours of their memories with one, almost tangible thought floating through the mist.

"_I would have told you, you know…"_ Theta whispered, admitting to owning the incriminating thought. _"I wanted to tell you every day and I would have done if I thought you'd let me…"_

He broke off. Somewhere in the midst of his declaration, he had lost the courage to say the words Koschei had always wanted to hear from him.

"_I love you too, Thet,"_ Koschei said quietly, not breaking the bubble of peace that had settled around them.

Theta grinned brightly. _"Do you really, Kos?"_ he asked excitedly.

"_Always."_ It was such a simple word, just two short syllables, six tiny letters; it might have seemed almost insignificant if Theta hadn't known that Koschei meant it with both his hearts.

While there was relief, Koschei felt like a lead weight had landed on his stomach, pushing him into the ground. The words had been harder than he had anticipated. He _meant_ them, there was no doubt about that, but they felt so _heavy_, so important…and he instantly knew that he could never take them back, even if one day soon, he might have to.

Not today, though. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ – take them away from Theta just yet.

…

The winds of change wrapped around the Prydonian tower, enveloping Theta and Koschei in their darkening embrace as they left their childhood names behind and slipped through the fingers of time into their separate destinies. Their only comfort would be their love for each other, which fell like lead onto their shoulders, willing them to carry it for the rest of their lives.


	6. Steel

**The Metals Series**

**Steel**

The crimson fields are no longer distinguishable from the pooling blood of the fallen; so many lifeless corpses. The remainder of the planet is littered with steel; the deep glimmering grey of weaponry and dead ships. In the midst of the battle-hardened ground, the Citadel, its dome smashed and broken, stands as the only refuge for those still plotting, and for two young Time Lords, whose love hangs by an already unravelling thread.

…

Theta looked around warily as an unfamiliar hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped; he just couldn't help himself, even though it had been several days since Koschei had died.

It wasn't the immediate, obvious changes that regeneration inevitably brought about that Theta lingered on, but the little, insignificant things that wouldn't have mattered to anyone else; the freckle under his right eye that didn't exist anymore, the tiny scar across his left earlobe that had been smoothed away, almost as if it had never been there. It was the way his hair was two inches longer and his eyes were a completely different shade of blue, almost midnight now. Those were the changes that killed Theta inside. Koschei wasn't exclusively _his_ anymore and he envied humans with an excruciating ache. While they could enjoy every inch of the one they love, exploring every crease and crevice with infallible attention to detail and still remember every last blemish years later when they're old and grey, Theta knew that he would be in a perpetual cycle of loss and rediscovery. _Forever._

"_What's it like out there?"_ he asked with some trepidation. Koschei ran his new strong hands through his unruly brown hair and grimaced.

"_Hell. Pure hell."_ Koschei's unfamiliar face was streaked with dirt and strangers' blood. Theta studied him, noting how his nose was half an inch shorter, how it crinkled at the bridge when Koschei spoke.

"_You're going back."_ It wasn't a question, not really. Some things about Koschei hadn't changed and Theta knew the determined look in his eyes all too well. Koschei wanted to fight and kill and possibly die and change all over again. He merely nodded, avoiding Theta's gaze.

Silence enfolded them for a while, caressing them gently with its sweet sense of calm; the calm before the storm, or this particular storm at least. Koschei stretched out his hand, splaying his fingers and waiting for Theta to interlock his own between them. He did and realised with some surprise that their fingers fitted together more perfectly than they had ever done before…as if this new version of Koschei had been moulded especially for him.

"_See,"_ Koschei whispered softly. _"I'm not so bad, am I?"_ To anyone else, it would have sounded like a quietly teasing rhetorical question, but Theta could hear the undertones of insecurity that only he could heal.

"_No. Not at all. I'm still getting used to the new you, that's all…"_ He managed a weak smile, even as the tip of his nose grew hotter and he felt tears bubbling up, ready to betray him.

"_Liar."_ The word was a sharp, steel knife stab in the pit of Theta's stomach. Koschei wrenched his hand from Theta's and began to laugh. It was a harsh, guttural sound that burst from him without warning and suddenly, he was sobbing. Theta shifted backwards slightly, shocked; in all their time together, he had never seen Koschei cry.

"_Can't you hear it? The drumbeat…the constant drumming! The call to _war!_ Oh, it's just waiting inside my head, ticking over…longing to _fight!_ To _die!_ For eternal _glory!_ Can't you hear it, _Doctor?_" _Koschei's choking breaths coughed out another laugh, but it died on his lips as he saw Theta's face. _"Well…_can't_ you?"_ he asked, afraid of the answer his question might bring.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but it's all in your head, Kos. It's just _you…_"_ Theta shook his head sadly.

"_Fine,"_ exclaimed Koschei, jumping up with newfound exhilaration. _"I don't need you, anyway!"_ His face split into a manic grin and Theta's blue eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"_No! No, please…I can help, Kos! Honestly, I can! Just let me try!"_ He crawled towards Koschei, pleading, tearing at the hem of his robes. He _couldn't_ lose Koschei.

"_Oh, I think it's about time I left you behind, Doctor. I think I deserve more exquisite creatures, who won't need to snivel at my feet but will carry out my every whim."_ Theta shook his head, trying to pretend that he wasn't hearing the bitter, twisted words that were spilling from Koschei's mouth…a mouth that he had kissed lovingly for years. _"Why do you think I changed my name to _'The Master'_?"_

"_Don't _say_ that, Kos!"_ Theta screamed, pummelling the floor in his frustration.

"_You thought you couldn't cope with my regeneration? Well try and handle me _now!_" _Koschei's voice was sneering and insane, as if something inside him had snapped.

"_Kos…"_ sobbed Theta. _"_Please…_"_

"_Use my _name!_" _he commanded.

"_Master."_ And Theta broke apart, his heart shattering into a million tiny shards of glass and ice.

The Master walked away, leaving Theta on the floor, broken and alone. _His_ heart would never break again; it was pure, shiny, cold steel. Koschei was dead.

…

Gallifrey burnt. A blinding explosion of gold, silver, tin, copper, lead, and steel and above it stood the Doctor. A golden Child of Time watching its brightest flame turning into ash. The crimson fields and silver-blue rivers of Theta and Koschei were dead, just as the memories of those innocent sunlit days were buried in the Doctor's mind. He would never truly forget them but oblivion was peaceful and he barely noticed the trail of gold dust he left behind him.


	7. Platinum

**The Metals Series**

**Disclaimer: Any actual dialogue in this epilogue belongs to RTD and The Beeb, I merely borrowed it for creative purposes...I intend to put it back exactly how I found it!**

**...**

**Platinum**

The Earth is still. A cacophony of beautiful brilliant colours greet him every time he escapes his lonely prison; so alien to him, despite all this time. The Doctor stands in a jade field, so different from the crimson of his innocence, and watches as the final golden flames flicker and die, turning to platinum ash and scattering across the wind. His face is impassive, whilst Theta screams inside his head, sobbing one name over and over again. It's too late. The Master is dead.

…

There is one burning flash of brilliant platinum light and the whole world splinters, tearing apart at its fragile seams. The Time Lords are returning, the people who held the power to rip time and space apart with one motion; the people who have already destroyed the two battle-hardened Time Lords before them.

The Doctor clutches at the cold tiled floor, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare dream; the Time Lords returning. He has dreamt of this moment for centuries, but not like this. He longed for the Time Lords of his childhood, before the Time War when they were a peaceful people with great knowledge and wisdom; traits he aspired to one day encompass. Not like this. These are the Time Lords of his nightmares; the vengeful gods…the Time Lords Victorious. He hated himself for becoming one of them. Not again. Never again.

The Master doesn't understand. As always he's rushing headlong into danger and destruction, as if he doesn't even care if he lives or dies. The truth is, he doesn't. His newly resurrected body is fraying at the seams, as fragile as glass and the ice that has set into his already cold heart. He shouldn't have this energy; it's unnatural, but it feels so right that he should be this powerful, despite the pain that is ripping him apart. But that's not important. He knows he should listen to what the Doctor is telling him; the terror of the Time Lords, the sheer hungry power and ear-splitting rage of his people…but he doesn't. It all sounds so glorious to him in his maddened state. He turns and addresses Rassilon.

"_Then…take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into _glory_!"_

"_You are_ diseased_, be it a disease of our own making. No more."_ Even through the haze of his insanity, the Master feels the sting of this disgrace, as if it was somehow _his_ fault that he had been chosen to be the outlet for Rassilon's own power-hungry lunacy. It could have so easily been the Doctor. Why _not_ him? He watches the icy blue glow of Rassilon's gauntlet and wonders, as he had done so many years ago with Theta in those crimson fields, whether dying hurts. He waits. He waits for the inevitable.

And suddenly it all makes sense to the Doctor. He can see the whole of Space and Time and he feels so unbelievably stupid that he missed this; the reason why he lost Koschei all those centuries ago…and his anger boils over, running through his veins down to the very tips of his fingers and making them sing and seethe with hate. The service revolver in his hand, which had felt so weighty with guilt and duty before, feels like the lightest thing in the world now. It would be so easy. One pull of the trigger and all his hate would disappear. Forever.

The Master hears an echoing click and suddenly the Doctor is pointing a gun between Rassilon's hearts. A small voice in the back of his mind screams for Theta, knowing him to be anything _but_ a cold-hearted murderer. The Master recognises it; the voice of all those nagging doubts…_Koschei._

_Come on, just one tiny movement and it's gone. Just one and you can have your Koschei back. One insignificant life for your forever; it's a fair exchange. He took it from you! _

The words drift into the Doctor's subconscious and he can feel them moving their way through his mind, cutting off every synapse until all he can hear is Koschei's beautiful voice singing through his mind in all the bright brilliant colours of their childhood. And then he remembers.

'_But if you _could_ choose, Doctor…If you could decide who lives and who dies…that would make you a monster…'_

'_Is there nothing you can't do?'…'Not anymore.'_

His hand shakes, his finger faltering on the trigger. He has always prided himself on being 'The Man Who Never Would'. What does this make him now? His resolve dwindles slightly, the hate dissipating.

"_Choose your enemy well. We are many, the Master is but one."_ It's a fatal mistake as far as the Doctor is concerned. Rassilon thinks that he cares about his own life but that's not why he's pointing the gun at the President. If anything, the fact that he is outnumbered makes him all the more determined to save the Master's life by any means necessary. His grip on the gun tightens again.

Panic creeps into the Master's mind, seeping through his subconscious. He wonders if the Doctor might not do it, if they might both die here on this godforsaken planet. And worse still, that the Doctor might actually _want_ that; to die on the planet of his ridiculous human _pets_! So he takes a chance, while the Doctor still seems vulnerable.

"_But he's the _President_…kill him and Gallifrey could be yours!"_ It is mostly panic and a pathetic attempt at persuasion…but one tiny part of him is marvelling at the possibilities of ruling Gallifrey on high with the one man he never stopped loving. The Doctor swings around and there is another resounding click. The gun never waivers.

He watches the sheer fury in the Doctor's face and the panic sets in deeper than ever before. The face in front of him appears like a stranger's. Some indifferent mask of a cold-blooded killer, someone who could end his life with one movement, one bullet.

"_He's to blame, not me!"_ And then he looks closer, really examining the intricacies of the Doctor's expression, finally understanding his old companion's inner turmoil. It was killing him to have to make this decision. And suddenly it all fits into place and he knows why the gun is pointing in his direction. _"Oh…the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back."_

Silence. The ever-dragging silence as the Doctor just stares at him and anger floods the Master's body. Why won't he _say_ something? _"You never would, you _coward_!"_ He spits the words out, somehow knowing that the word _'coward'_ might just save his life…but the gun never moves and the Doctor's hand is as steady as the rocks that they had spent lazy afternoons lying across, their hands clasped together, relishing the closeness of each other. He shudders at the thought of where they are now.

"_Go on then…"_ he goads, not seeing any change in the Doctor's expression. _"_Do it!_" _Still nothing. No reaction from the man for whom emotions are the most precious treasure. Koschei screams in the back of the Master's mind, struggling for some control over the mess, willing Theta to snap out of it, to come back to him. Koschei shakes his head, almost unnoticeably and for a second, Theta peers out of the Doctor's stony expression and the gun moves again, resting in its position between Rassilon's hearts.

The second the barrel of the gun shifts away from him, Koschei is pushed back into his rightful place in oblivion and the Master is back in control.

"_Exactly! It's not just me, it's him! He's the link! Kill him!"_ Theta flinches slightly, the memories of that day in the Prydonian tower flooding back to him in a haze of blood and dark words and aching laughter. He runs away as always to hide in happier memories of sunlight and silver blue water leaving the Doctor staring at Rassilon with a determined expression.

"_The final act of your life is _murder_…but which one of us?"_

The Master watches the back of the Doctor's frame, waiting to see which way this situation will swing, wondering which end his old friend will lead them to. The waiting seems to drag on forever but in reality, it is over in a few seconds and the gun hovers in front of him again, challenging him. But there's no point to its taunting; all the fight has left him and his head tilts slightly to one side, his expression quietly accepting as tears well up slightly and blur his vision. He waits for the explosion as the cartridge is propelled from the barrel and into his body. How _ironic_ that this time it would end with a bullet again, except this time, it would be the Doctor's own hand that pulled the trigger. He wonders if the Doctor would hold him again. But no shot came.

"_Get out of the way."_

Confusion. And then the sudden realisation dawning across the Master's face gave way to a small smile as he dives away from the white point star and the Doctor fires the gun.

"_The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into _hell_!"_ screams the Doctor, his expression manic.

The explosion transforms into a beautiful haze of platinum and for one golden second, Theta and Koschei can see the rolling crimson fields of their childhood as a voice cries out.

"_Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!"_

"_You'll die with me, Doctor."_ Rassilon's voice is malicious and he raises his gauntleted hand, twisting it to point at the Doctor.

"_I know."_ There is resignation in the Doctor's face. The promise of his death had finally come and he was ready to face it. All the preparation in the world would not have satisfied him so all he could do was face his destruction with all the bravery he has been shown during every single one of his long lives.

Koschei struggles to stand up, watching Rassilon's gauntlet glow blue, ready to destroy his precious Theta. The raw energy of his broken resurrection danced at his fingertips and he made the decision before even thinking about it. Jumping into danger and destruction without even thinking, because his life doesn't matter to him. Not if it saves Theta.

"_Get out of the way."_

Theta looks at Koschei and his head screams at him to stop, that his life is worth more than this, that none of it is necessary, that he will love him forever regardless, but Koschei draws back, pushing his crackling energy towards Rassilon.

"_You did this to me! All of my life!"_ Another bolt of power. _"You made me!"_ He punctuates his words and all his fatigue lifts away and he pushes Rassilon back into the Time War with quick sharp bursts. The drums. The never-ending drums. _"One! Two! Three! Four!"_

Theta watches, horrified, as Koschei disappears into the blinding platinum light, his hearts breaking. The end of their childhood dreaming.

…

The light is brighter than ever before. _And it burns_. A blaze of fire, ice, and rage. It will end soon, whispers a tiny voice, somehow breaking through the inferno of his consciousness. He looks down at his hand. The hand of Time Lord witchcraft that he discovered during his first day of life. _This life, anyway._ It tingles ominously, the hair covering it standing on end from the static of his own energy.

And the fire bursts open. The flames lick through his mind and he can see the whole of Time and Space and the Vortex in all its infinite majesty. _Strands of the fabric of reality. _

The fire rips through him, tearing every cell in his body apart. The pain is intense, slicing through his hearts and making them sing. Stars explode behind his eyes and open his mind to the most beautiful accentuated colours. A whole world of discovery in one shining moment.

_I don't want to go. _

Death is sweet and peaceful. There is no loneliness in the death of a Time Lord. They walk in eternity, among the planets and the stars.

Theta and Koschei. Together forever amongst the platinum stars.


End file.
